


Snow

by The_Inheritor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a child really, M/M, Markus finds that adorable, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Snowfall, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Connor is excited about the forecasted snowfall......he bumps into Markus whilst he waits for it.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually gonna die! That last story I wrote "Anger" got 15 Kudos in like less than 12 hours! OMG! (<3.<3)  
Thank you so much for that, I really wasn't expecting it...and I fucking love the 5 people (at the time of writing this) who bookmarked it. You're awesome!  
This one was an idea that suddenly came upon me without warning...an hour so of typing later and here it is...  
I deemed it worth an upload.  
Written in iA Writer - Contains errors, typos and word bugs (bzzz.)  
\---  
If you enjoy this story, Goody!  
Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**Snow**

Connor was, in physical terms, a fully grown man. Mature enough to function independently without someone guiding him by the hand through the world. Sure it felt like that sometimes for Hank or Markus, and pretty much every other important person in his world...but generally he was okay on his own.  
  
Despite this, the RK800 had only been activated just over a year ago, which despite looking like a young man in his mid-20s said allot for his breadth of experience. Since he deviated, he'd begun to experience things for the first time, without a layer of code telling him what everything was.  
  
Snow for example. There was plenty of it in Detroit around the winter. Hank said it wasn't always like that, back in the 2000s and 2010s there wasn't nearly as much, and the temperature wasn't nearly as bad. Turns out Global Warming was real, despite many scientists and a few jackass president's saying otherwise. Now, the US was one of the leading examples of renewable energy. Who would have thought?  
  
Last time Connor had seen any of it, was during the height of the Deviancy Investigation. And in the ensuing months after the revolution. He spent most of his time working to notice it. By the time he had any time to "relax" and "unwind" as Markus had gently put it....the ice had melted, and all that fell from the sky was rain...ever lasting, circuit soaking rain.  
  
**EXPERIENCE | WEATHER PATTERN - SNOW**  
  
Around late November the next year, things had started to get cold again. There was an element of chill in the air, enough to put any androids circuits into preservation mode. But Connor didn't care. He'd remembered the snow falling during his work with Hank but had never had a moment to appreciate it.  
  
Something about it, he wasn't sure what, excited him. He knew the science of it. rA9 did he know! He'd spent the last couple of nights researching it. It made him a little sluggish at work the next day, but in his opinion it would be a worthy sacrifice.  
  
Perhaps it was wonder?, the thrill of experiencing something new and interesting...or maybe it was just because like any child...and let's face it he was a child in terms of his actual age...the idea of throwing snowballs and making sculptures, "snowmen", was enough to de-prioritize anything else important.  
  
He'd been standing outside for hours, pacing slowly around. Occasionally gazing skyward to analyze the cloud patterns. All of the news outlets and weather stations had predicted snowfall today, the first since the year before.  
  
Connor had never experienced impatience much before his deviancy. Like many androids of the time he had no concepts of urgency or need unless the situation warranted it. Now though? What the hell was taking it so long? Why wasn't it snowing already!?  
  
"Come on..." he mutters skywards, as if God, or rA9 could hear him up there. "You've got to start some time...everyone says you're gonna snow...give me snow."  
  
Nothing, just a stray gust of wind that hits him harder than he realized. He brings his hands together, rubbing them together. His synthetic skins receptors were crying out with all sorts of warnings.  
  
**EXTERNAL TEMPERATURE | VERY LOW | -7 DEGREES**  
**INTERNAL TEMPERATURE | MODERATE | 34 DEGREES**  
**CORE REGULATION PROTOCOLS ENGANGED - SEEK SHELTER SOON**  
  
"That would be a funny report for Hank, huh?" he says to nobody in particular. "How did your Android Partner die?"  
  
"He froze to death waiting for snow." He replies to himself, imitating Hank's voice perfectly. "Stupid Kid! Who the fuck dies waiting for snow!? An who let him outside for that long! Was nobody watching him!?"  
  
"What are you doing?" a voice calls to his right, startling him out of his little daze. Looking that way, he sees Markus approaching. Judging by the amused expression on his face he'd heard most of that. "I didn't know you could do that..."   
  
"I used a similar tactic to locate the original Jericho." Connor feels a pang of embarrassment for letting him hear that. "I can impersonate almost anyone I know vocally."  
  
"That's..." Markus shrugs. "...Creepy and Cool at the same time."   
  
"I suppose it would be." Connor replies, his voice switching to an exact copy of Markus' voice. He laughs out loud as he sees the Deviant Leader's face drop. "It's amazing what androids are capable of, don't you think?"  
  
"Okay...that IS creepy." he replies laughing. "Don't let North hear you doing that. She'll never trust any orders I give over the phone again."  
  
"I think she'd be able to tell the difference." Connor shrugs. "...I may have your voice perfected, but your mannerisms and expressions are...harder to recreate."  
  
"You've been trying?" Markus asks, slightly taken aback by that revelation. "I didn't know that."   
  
"You are a very..." Connor pauses in his thought for a moment, a regular thing for him when he was thinking about what to say next. "...appropriate person to emulate. A role model as it were."  
  
"Um...Thank you." he says almost sheepishly. "It's not my intention, but I'm glad people are taking my example."   
  
"It's very hard not too." Connor adds. "You have an effect on everyone here, including me. We look up to you."  
  
Connor considered him a role model? Someone to look up to? Suddenly his processors felt slightly lighter, a few mounds of the bullshit he'd had thrown at him today atomizing in an instant. It forces a shallow breath from him. There was also a noticeable rush of warmth to his face, but he wouldn't acknowledge that openly.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asks after a moment. "It's really very cold...and you're not appropriately dressed for this kind of weather."  
  
"I'll be fine." Connor straightens his tie for about the hundredth time in the day. "I'm waiting for the snow."   
  
"Why?" Markus tilts his head, watching the RK800 as he gazes skyward. "What's so special about it?"  
  
"This will be the first time I've experienced it after deviating." Connor says, a grin appearing on his face. "And truth be told...it excites me..."  
  
Okay...that was adorable. There was no other way to describe it. The idea that Connor had a child-like curiosity and excitement for something he took for granted like snow made Markus happier than he expected. It's about now that a warning appears on his personal HUD.

**SCHEDULE ALERT | MEETING WITH NORTH AND SIMON (NEW JERICHO) | RUNNING 3 MINUTES OVERDUE.**  
  
He clears the message immediately, they could wait a moment or so longer for all he cared. Just as he turns his attention back to the situation at hand, Connor let's out a gasp. Pointing upwards.  
  
"There!" he shouts, his index finger following a snowflake from above them with inhuman accuracy. "Snowflake!"  
  
Markus looks up as more start to fall around them. "Looks like the reports were right...we're getting snow again. And I owe Carl 10 bucks."  
  
He looks back at Connor, unable to keep himself from smiling at the look of wonder on his face. The Detective has caught a snowflake in the palm of his right hand, staring at it as if it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. "This is...beautiful."  
  
He laughs before turning on the spot, his arms coming outwards. He does a slow 360 turn on the spot. Stopping just as the Deviant Leader's internal telephone pings.  
  
**INCOMING CALL | SIMON**  
  
_"What is it?"_ Markus asks inside his head, Simon had rang him...probably on the instructions of North. _"Can't a man have a few minutes to himself." _  
  
_"North is wondering where you are."_ Simon replies almost hesitantly. _"She noticed you were running behind on your schedule." _   
  
_"I told her not to access that..."_ Markus sighs to himself, he looks at Connor as he says something but it doesn't quite register. _"Look, I'm just outside...I'll be there in a moment."_  
  
_"Satisfied?"_ Simon replies, to who Markus can only assume is North. _"We'll be waiting for you, Markus...take your time."_  
  
**CALL ENDED**  
  
"...song called Winter Wonderland by Felix Bernard and Richard B Smith." Connor was in the middle of talking, holding his hand out to catch more of the snowflakes as they fell. It was getting heavier by the second. "Hank played it last Christmas...and I found it to be very appealing for the time of year."   
  
"We don't celebrate Christmas." Markus says, walking over to him. "Well...we haven't had a reason too."   
  
"It would be nice...wouldn't it?" Connor looks at him. "Might lift peoples spirits."  
  
"Perhaps." Markus nods slowly. After a moments pause, he sighs. "Right, I have to get back to the others."  
  
He looks the RK800 over for a second, snow was already beginning to cover his jacket and hair. "Don't be out here too long...I don't want you getting a chill."   
  
"I'll come inside once my internal temperature drops below 15."  
  
"25..." Markus says, doing a quick scan of him. Something that could be considered invasive, but given the circumstances he felt it was necessary. "Or Hank will be filling in that report."  
  
He just laughs at the expression he receives, before heading inside.  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Summary Version:
> 
> Connor: Come on! SNOW ALREADY!  
Markus: What are you doing out here?  
Connor: Waiting for snow, I want it!  
Markus: You are adorable.  
Connor: I KNOW RIGHT!? ^ ^


End file.
